DOA Hotel
by serenausagi96
Summary: Bella swan is dead. She now resides where all the after life go... DOA Dead On Arrival Hotel. please just give this story a chance and review. i was literally dancing around my kitchen while my bestfriend laughed when i got my first review.
1. Beginnings and introductions

**AN: i wrote this out of random one day in the morning. it **_**might**_** turn into a story...**

Yup. I suppose i deserve this, ladies and gentleman, i am dead. Yuppers. I Bella swan am in heaven. I suppose you think I'm crazy to make such assumptions, and maybe your right, but if you were in my shoes you would think the same thing. I say this only because i am sitting across the room from an angel. He has bronze hair and is smiling that sexy crooked smile he only gives to me.

But to be honest, we are both literally dead. You know how people automatically jump to the assumption that when you die, you go to heaven or hell? Well they obviously never considered that there was only one direction to go in. and no, I'm not crazy. As soon as i died i was sent to a building. Well it was more like a hilton hotel for the dead. And supposedly every deceased person was sent here after death. And to answer everyone's question, being dead is like living. You're just not...alive.

I was sitting at a table with edward. Yes, he is dead to. Although he never told me how he did off himself... Anyway, we were sitting at a table, when a familiar face walked through the hotel doors. I hadn't looked up yet. I was admiring my adonis. I worked as a clerk checked new people in. Edward froze as he looked at the door. I growled, whoever it was, they were making him uncomfortable. " Welcome to DOA hotel, i said with a feigned cherry voice, how may i help you?"

i turned around slowly to get a look at the new arrival. AS i turned to face her, my cherry smile fell. "Angela?", i said in horror. She shouldn't be dead! I threw myself into her waiting arms. She was happy to see me. I hugged her until my common sense came back to me. I pulled away. "Angela what are you doing here?" She looked ashamed for a minute, but she quickly composed herself. "Do you want the truth?", she asked timidly. i nodded.

"I committed suicide", she said quickly, hoping i didn't catch her words. I grimaced. " Angela... why?" She shrugged. " I couldn't go on living, Ben disappeared a couple of years ago. I became depressed and an alcoholic, i was hurting my family, my kids. I was able to handle it up until a couple of minutes ago..." I couldn't listen anymore. " Angela, you're children?", i said disappointed. Children need their parents, i thought lamely. Angela dropped her head so her face was unseen. I saw a small tear run down her cheek.

well obviously Ben wasn't here, i would have seen him. So that meant he was still alive. " Ben is alive, if he was- i gulped- dead, i would have seen him, so what's he going to do when he finds out what you did?" Angela shrugged again. I hugged her. A small smile found its way to my lips. I turned Angela so she could see my husband. "you remember Edward don't you?" She looked shocked for a moment, but walked forward to hug him. Edward smiled. " It's good to see you again", he murmured to her.

I had a terrifying thought. Angela was the biggest surprise i'd had at the DOA hotel doors since Edward had come prancing in one day. I was worried that i'd see more familiar faces showing up at those doors. No i wasn't afraid that my friends and family would one one day die. I was afraid they'd end up here for doing the same thing that Angela did. I really wasn't mad at her, just disappointed that she of all people would do such a thing.

"Morning Bella", Clyde whispered as he walked into the lobby. Clyde was a friend i'd made when i'd first gotten here. He was a really nice person. He was kind of like Mike except not a stalker and less annoying. "He Clyde", i murmured. I was too late he was already sitting down to a game of spades with Edward. They were surprisingly good friends. They were laying their wallets in the center of table. "No gambling in my lobby", i shrilled. Edward leaned away from the table or a moment to say something to me. " But sweetheart, he started, betting with my friend is not gambling, it's an investment", he whined. (AN: anybody else know where i got that? :D)

As the boys continued to gamble in my lobby, (AN: Tisk tisk tisk they didn't listen :D) i continued talking with Angela. We were reminiscing about our days in high school. Suddenly the bell rang for a new arrival. " Clyde, can you handle this one please?", i asked. He handed me his deck of cards and began to walk away, but not without asking me to read the cards. " full house, royal flush", i said. Edward stood up with a look of defeat on his face. He walked over to Clyde and handed him a hundred dollar bill. Clyde smiled with satisfaction, and walked to the main lobby to greet the new arrival.

Clyde walked into the sub lobby where we were all sitting. He looked at me. " Some lame skater boy, he said to me, does the name Duvall sound familiar to you Bells?" I had a light bulb moment. " Clyde you remember Sally, right?, she lives on the third floor, and she comes down every morning to manage the sub lobby", i asked him. He nodded. "Sally Duvall", i stated. He got a look on his face, the kind that said that something had just clicked. He smiled. " Oh yeah...", he murmured to himself. " I'll go get her", i said. I grabbed Edward and Angela, and headed for the elevators.

**AN: well i knew this was going to happen anyway. I'm happy to announce that i will be working on this as new story. And i will still be updating The Family Time series. :D Summer, What a convenient season, i love it! **

**:D**


	2. Meeting Sarah Duvall

**AN: Honest to god this was my favorite chapter to write. Besides Family Time, this was, and i swear, the easiest story for me to write. I don't really even know what's going to happen next, i guess the stick person in my mind is still figuring that out.**

I smiled as the elevator doors opened. I turned to Angela. "I know this is going to make me sound corny, bad, and selfish, but... it's good to have my best friend back", i said as we walked down the hall to Sally's room. Angela smiled. I walked up to the room door, i could hear the television playing on a low volume. She (Sally) was probably snuggled up on the couch, immersed in a book.

"Sally!", i yelled. "Yes, oh Bella whoa, don't sneak up on me!", she giggled. "uh... Sally i have good news and bad news", i said. Her smile halted for a quick second before it reappeared. " I want the bad news first", she said with more courage than i bet she had. "Damn, i mumbled, well, uh, the good news is the bad news", i said. i phrased it like a question, i was confusing myself. She smiled. " C'mon Bells, you know i can handle it, i mean we're dead what's the worst that can happen?" She was right so i spit it right out. " Um we have a skater boy by the last name of Duvall who just arrived at the door", i said.

Before i could get a grip on her reaction, Sally

was speeding down the hall towards the elevator. " Oh Bella, It's my brother!", she yelled as she blew past us. I smiled. I hadn't seen Sally this happy since we had attempted to throw her a make shift party in the lobby for her birthday. That had ended badly, with Clyde's body hanging limp from the top of the cake. He'd complained for thoroughly two weeks about how he officially hated cake.

We stepped into the elevator with Sally, who was bouncing in place with anticipation. "I wonder if he'll like it here", i mused aloud. Sally bounced up in front of me and wrapped me in her arms. " He is going to love it here Bells, he'll also love all my great friends!", She screamed happily. " Oh, and by the way, welcome Angela, i apologize for not saying it earlier, i seemed to have lost my manners back there." Angela smiled a wide grin. " That's perfectly alright Sally, You had other things on your mind.", Angela said with true sympathy.

" I understand what Bella meant by the good news being the bad news", Sally said. " I know i should feel horrible that he died but, I'm just so excited about seeing my brother again!", Sally said solemnly. "And that is precisely why i wanted to give you the good news first", i spoke triumphantly. Sally giggled. She looked to Edward. " You have quite a charming wife", she giggled. " She loves to be right, she 's got pride", she said happily.

"I remember once, clyde and i got into an argument, and Bella stepped in to settle the score...", she started. I covered her mouth before she could finish. I remembered that argument. It ended in embarrassment for me, and my husband didn't need to hear about me in one of my most embarrassing moments. I'd had to pay Clyde three hundred dollars to get rid of the tape. " I'm sure Edward doesn't want to hear about that now", i said, my voice covered with nervousness and embarrassment. Sally shrugged. " We can talk about that later, we're here anyway", she said as we reached the floor for the sub and main lobby. Edward chuckled. " Of course we can. I would love to hear the rest of that story", he said. " And we can watch the tape too", Sally added. My eyes bugged.

"But i thought clyde got rid of that, i paid him three hundred dollars!", i yelled. "He didn't tell you about the copies?", she asked, her voice coated in curiosity. I shook my head, and she shrugged. We would deal with that later, i thought as we stepped out of the elevator.

**AN: Sooooo.... Do you like it, Hate it? Light up the flames, and toss in the marshmallows! :D Review people, no one likes a guilty conscious! jk jk! I'm kidding. But it would be great if you reviewed. Because i like writing so much, i'll update regardless if you review or not.**


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I feel bad for not putting this up before, I had this insane hallucination that I owned twilight. Ha! In my dreams!

I do not own twilight… but I do own sally, Clyde, and sally's brother we'll figure out a name for him later…


	4. Welcome Duncan Duvall

**AN: I like this chapter. It's the longest for this story... i think.**

sarah raced for he doors to the main lobby. "Sarah freeze!", i shouted. She frowned, and turned to me. "Bella!", she whined. I smiled, "Fine, go ambush your brother." A small pale faced man walked through the door. He had bronze hair like Edward's, but he pulled it back slick, almost like Eric's hair. "Hello, and welcome to the DOA Hotel, i greeted, how may i help you?", i finished tiredly. I was too used to this.

The pale faced man laughed, as if he was in on some joke, and i was the only one who hadn't been filled in. He quickly walked past me, and swept Sarah into his arms. "Sarah Duvall, i've missed you so younger sister!", he exclaimed. I smiled. Maybe now Sarah would be a little less mopey like she always was in the afternoon. Sarah hugged him back, but then released him. " Duncan, i want you to meet my friends. Bella & edward Cullen, Angela, and Clyde", she finished as she gestured at Clyde.

Edward & i shook his hand. " It's nice to you", Duncan said politely. " The pleasure is ours", i said for both Edward and i. Angela did the same. " So are we done with the introduction, does everybody realize they're dead?", i asked quickly and kindly. Everyone nodded, Duncan quickly said that Clyde had explained the situation to him. I smiled, and turned towards Clyde as my smile fell completely. I grabbed Clyde by the collar. " I paid three hundred dollars, and there were copies!", i yelled at him. clyde looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I stared him down. "I love you like a brother clyde, so i'll let you off this time", i said sweetly.

When i released him, Clyde immediately began to apologize. He was pleading with me to forgive him. " Besides, he added, there's only one copy, and Sarah has it.", he said accusingly. I suddenly remembered something. I smiled. " I forgive you Clyde", i said. I smiled mischievously, " I mean we're even anyway, remember that video from Sarah's birthday party in the lobby?", i asked innocently.

He squared his eyes at me. " You wouldn't", he said seriously. " I don't know, maybe i would", i threatened.

" Okay, I'm going to be Bella today", Sarah said sidestepping her brother, and positioning herself in between clyde & I. "How about we explain both incidents to our friends, and watch the videos, that way everybody's equal?" I shrugged. that made sense to me, i'd already wasted three hundred dollars to get rid of one, might as well just get over it. " Fine", i breathed. sarah patted my head. "Good girl." She looked to clyde, and he nodded and flashed me his sincere apology smile. I smiled back, and hugged him. " I'm sorry Bells." " I forgive you, really", i said to Clyde.

"We'll watch the tapes now then", Sarah urged. " Sure", i mumbled. " But before we do, Duncan if you don't mind answering, how exactly did you die?", i asked. Duncan cracked a smile at me. And looked at his sister, he had on the little boy who'd just admitted to eating the last cookie face on. " I don't mind answering, and it's ironic actually, i used to do this when i was little, and Sarah used to say it was dangerous, he chuckled, and now i guess i believe her."

I nudged him playfully, letting him know to continue. I got up and walked over to Edward, and sat down in his lap. "you're going next", i said to my husband. "You never did tell me how you got here", i said softly. He nodded, and pecked my cheek. I nodded to Duncan to go on. " Well, he said slowly, i died in a motor bike accident", he finished. Sarah smiled. " This is my last task today while i pretend to be Bella she said loudly, "I told you so!", she declared triumphantly.

"That is not how i act ", i said. " You're right", Sarah said grinning mischievously. " We can just watch the tape, so then we can really see how you act ", she said, cackling like a mad man. She ran over to the VCR, and slipped he tape in. _My god, I'm going to die all over again from embarrassment_, i thought.

I grimaced as the video began.

( _italics_= flashback)

_We were in the lobby. sarah and Clyde were arguing. They were throwing back hand signals at each other. I walked into the room. I settle the argument. They both march off because they were wrong. I hear several curses as Sarah walks away. "Who the h-" she is cut off as the elevator doors close. The video is pitch black for about five minutes. Then, i reappear on the screen. I am wearing pajamas. I look around to make sure no one is watching, as i turn on the radio, and begin to dance around in triumph. I throw victory pumps in the air, unbeknownst that Clyde is around the corner with a camera in hand. Finally, the video ends._

I laid back against Edward, my head slumped down in embarrassment. Clyde chuckles, " I'm glad you made a copy", he says to Sarah, who smiles at him. '" I'm glad i made a copy of my birthday video too", Sarah said happily, grinning innocently at scowled. " Lets just get this over with", he mumbled. Edward simply smiles at me. " It wasn't that bad love", Edward said. I kissed him. " I know", i whispered, but this video's even better", i finished smugly.

**AN: Once again i want to know what YOU think, so just click and tell.**

**I love marshmallows! Oh no the flames, I'm melting! go on review! please?**


	5. reminder

i want to take time and say that my newest story DOA Hotel is in memory of:

~DLC ( Daddy's little cannibal)~

Gone but NEVER forgotten...


	6. Following Bella

**AN: and at request of my first reviewer, here is a seeper explanation just to clear things up.**

Edward's POV

"Gone?" She couldn't be gone. What was I supposed to do when my sister just came in to tell me that the love of my life was gone? I didn't believe for a minute that she had committed suicide. Rosalie, yes, Rosalie had just come in and told me that Bella had jumped off a cliff. I wasn't going to live without her, I couldn't live without her. So it was settled, I was going to follow her to that after life or where ever it was that you go when you die.

Alice's POV

I was sitting in the living room alone when I had a vision. It wasn't exact, it kept changing. But they were all different flashes of Edward committing suicide. I was dry sobbing now. I ran upstairs and ripped the Rosalie's door right off its hinges. She was sitting on the floor with a comb in her right hand. She looked worried when she caught the look on my face. "How could you just tell him like that?" I yelled. She k new right away what I was talking about. She shrugged, and looked enraged. "Well I wasn't going to go easy on him, and try to give it to him easy like the rest of you guys." She said. I looked at her with anger. "What it's not like he's gonna pull a Romeo." She said nonchalant. I didn't answer. She looked at me with panic. "Alice?" She said in a worried voice. "No! He can't!" "But he will." I said in rage. "Alice, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" she cried. "Don't even Rosalie, save your apologies for someone who cares!" I replied hotly.

Edward's POV

I walked at vampire speed down to La' Push. There was only one person that would kill me no questions asked. I reached the boundary line, and stared at it. I simply shrugged as I crossed it. I turned back around quickly and ran for the airport. She loved him, what would she think if she knew that I died by his hands? I couldn't do that to her. As I reached the airport, I ran to the booth asking for tickets for the first flight to Voltura, Italy.

3 hours later… **(An: yeah it's 3 hour flight if you don't like it sue me!)**

Edward's POV

I was going to die by the hands of the people who would gladly kill me, if only for the right reasons. I was clad in a black robe, with white strings hanging down on each side. My biggest mission in life was to never reveal what I was, this was the right reason. They would kill me on the spot. I kept my thoughts on her, Bella, as I stepped into the sunlight, and stripped off my robe. Within five minutes, there they were… the Volturi. They were crouched, and ready to attack. They shot forward, and I didn't make a move to stop them. I was prepared and ready for what was to come.

Alice's POV

I fell to my knees, trembling and dry sobbing. "Edward!" I cried. My brother was gone. My family was standing around me with blank looks on their faces. They'd just walked through the door. I looked at Rosalie with disgust. She reached out a hand to comfort me. "Don't touch me." I sneered. Emmett looked confused along with everyone else. "Edward… he's…he's…gone." I said as my body racked with dry sobs. Esme gasped and broke down next to me. Rosalie did the same. Why was she upset? This was her fault! I trusted her with information, I trusted her not to tell him yet, and now look what happened! It was official. I hated Rosalie, in just five short minutes, she'd ruined my life. I wish I'd chosen to put my trust in someone who could handle it.

**An: So what do you think? Is it god awful? Or is it spankin' awesome? Go on you know you wanna review. Just give it a try. My first review had me dancing around my kitchen. Thank you so much!**


	7. DOA Hotel, The Origin of

**AN: So tomorrow is my birthday! YAY! This unfortunately means I won't be updating tomorrow, sorry! I make up for it my giving you guys two updates today! This is the part where you say yay**

Bella's POV

I woke with a start. I didn't remember much, and what I did remember involved me jumping off a cliff at La'push. I sat up quickly and looked around. I wasn't sure where I was. It looked like I was in some kind of hotel. That was crazy though. La'push didn't have a hotel for miles. When I looked around again, I spotted a door. I got up and padded toward the door quietly. As I reached for the knob, I heard talking. I listened closely.

_What are we going to tell her? She won't have a clue where she is. We can't just wake her up and tell her she's- _Another voice cut that one off. _We can't tell her what, that she's dead!? _

What! What were they talking about? I wasn't dead… or was I? I built up my reserve and moved to open the door. There were two people in the room. Their conversation stopped abruptly. They just looked at me. Well the guy, who I would soon know as Clyde stared at me. The girl, who would soon be recognized as Sally smiled sweetly at me. I looked at them. "What did you mean when you said dead?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well…" Sally began. When they finished their tale and I finished mine, they gave me a basic introduction. "Well Isabella…" I cut her off "Bella", I corrected her. "Alright, Bella, you are sitting in the lobby for the DOA Hotel." Sally told me. I nodded. "Let's clear this up right now Clyde started, there is no heaven." "Humph, well who knew." I shrugged. "So does that mean this is-"He cut me off. "I wasn't done, there isn't a hell either." He finished. I laughed to myself. My mother was a strong Christian believer, boy would she be disappointed. **(AN: This is not my basic belief so if this offends you, I apologize). **

"So there's just this? I asked. They both nodded. "Okay then." I shrugged. Clyde looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. "Go ahead" I told him. He looked at me questioningly, before finely understanding my meaning and bursting into a round of laughter. I think I more than understood why he was laughing, but still I waited until he was done for a full explanation. He composed himself before explaining his actions. "I'm sorry he started, I'm just surprised. Most people would be having a fit after hearing what we just told you, but you honestly don't look too surprised." "I don't, do I? I asked. He nodded, bursting into another round of laughter.

Sally sensed my un-comfort after a while and got up to show me to my room, which was right next to hers.

A couple of days later…

I liked it here at DOA Hotel. I'd gotten to know Sally and Clyde, and they had immediately become my two closest friends. Sally was calm and mellow, she reminded me of Angela. Come to think of it, she had the physical traits down pat, except her hair was blonde. I loved Clyde like my own brother. He was fun, free, and always knew when to make a joke. He reminded me of Emmett and a little of Mike, minus the annoying stalker like treatment.

Sally had noticed me starting to get bored just walking around the hotel all day, so she'd given me something to do. I'd done so well with the news of my death, that I'd been "hired" by Sally to work the front lobby, and greet new arrivals. The job had been great so far, well until one day. One day, I'd been walking around the lobby, cleaning up the mess from one of Clyde's latest experiments which I will not go into further detail about. I'd bent down to pick up another feather, when the bell that informed us of new arrivals rang. I moved quickly to get up, and came eye level with a familiar face. He had bronze hair, and deep green eyes, not the gold ones I remembered.

I stood still as rock, staring at him. I didn't know what to do or say, I didn't even know what to think. He looked at me, almost as if he were committing my face to memory. He was first to break the silence. "Bella! He cried as he took me into his arms, and kissed me. I melted into him, my arms latching around his neck. I was only acutely aware of a door opening somewhere. Sally walked through the sub lobby door. "Bella you- HOT DAMN! Uhhhh… never mind!"

**AN: so I wanna know what you guys think. Do you love it? Or do I need to get La'pushed off a cliff? Lol! Ha! I made a twilight joke! Anyway it would really make my day if you guys reviewed, it always does! :D**


End file.
